


A Strong Bond

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Terra and Aqua nurtures a heartbroken Ven after he experiences his very first breakup. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. AU.





	A Strong Bond

Ventus was in his room, sitting on his bed, and hugging his legs. He is trying his absolute best not to cry after what he saw. His heart stings each time that scene played.

 

Flashback...

 

Ventus went to his girlfriend's house to pick her up to go to the movies. He has a key to her house so he could just go in anytime he wants. But when he entered in her house, he heard some sort of moaning. Those moaning sounds came from his girlfriend. He wonders if she was hurt. He rushed to the source of her sounds which came from her room. He enters inside her room and what he saw hurt him so much.

He sees his own girlfriend being dominated by someone else. They were too busy going at it to even noticed that Ventus barged in the room.

He interrupts them from their activity. "Hey!" He shouts, almost in anger and sadness.

They stopped what they were doing and sees Ventus. His tears were watering in his eyes.

His own girlfriend greeted him with a bland "Oh. It's just you."

"How can you do this to me?!" Ventus shouts.

His girlfriend sighed and said, "You honestly believe that I would actually fall in love with you." She then scoffs. "Pathetic!" She said. "You couldn't satisfy me with your tiny penis. I need a real man with a long thick dick to fill me up. So, I'm dumping you."

Ventus's eyes widen in shock and he softly gasped at her words.

She looks at the other guy who was giving it to her. "Come on. Show him what you're made of."

The other guy continued on what he was doing and continues dominating her. He was driving his dick hard into her. He plunge his cock deep into her womb while Ventus was watching them.

Ventus was on his knees, tears flowed down his cheeks, his heart was in a million pieces. He couldn't watch them go at it anymore. He got up and left the place as fast as he could. He tried to quiet his sobbing and crying as he made his way back home.

 

End of Flashback...

 

Ventus sniffled and tries to fight back his tears. But he couldn't hold them back any longer. He buried his head in his knees and lets out all of that pain inside him. He cried and he cried. He honestly couldn't believe that his girlfriend dumped him because he has an average size five inch penis. He continues to let out all the pain inside him for about a few minutes until he calmed down.

After the crying stops, he hears the sounds of pleasure getting louder in the next room. Next door to him were his parents, Terra and Aqua. The three of them have always been a family. But what most people are confused about is that Ventus doesn't look exactly like either of his parents. He doesn't have the traits of his mom or his dad. That's because Terra and Aqua aren't Ventus's biological parents. He was just adopted by them.

Ventus lifted his head up a bit and listens the muffled sounds of ecstasy coming from the next room. Terra and Aqua loved each other very much. Whenever they had time or when Ventus wasn't in the house, they would make love every now and then like most couples. Sometimes he could hear them go at it at night when he's trying to sleep. It always unease Ventus because for all he knows, he is hearing two strangers next door, whom he consider his adopted mom and dad, having sex. But this time, he started to wonder about something. About how Terra and Aqua would have plenty of sex. What makes them go at it like a couple of heated rabbits? Ventus only had sex a couple of times with his ex-girlfriend and yet, his own parents are doing it day and night.

'I wonder how big dad is?' Ventus thought.

He thought that maybe it's the size that matters. Maybe the reason they go at it is because Terra must be hung and goes deep inside Aqua and fills her with satisfaction. Ventus got curious and decided to see them in action to know if the size really does count. He quietly exits his room and tiptoed in the halls as to not disturb their activity. He sees their door open just a little bit. It was the perfect opportunity to take a peek. He squats down and peeks through the tiny opening of their door.

He can clearly see them having sex. They have been going at it ever since Ventus arrived back home. Terra was leaning against the wall while Aqua was riding him. This confused Ventus because he was thinking why are they doing it on the floor when they could be doing it on the bed. But he didn't over think it too much.

Aqua was moving up and down on Terra's meat. She held onto his shoulders as she was moving in rhythm. She was letting out soft pants and quietly moan his name. "Oh! ...Mmph! ...Ah! Oh... Terra~"

Ventus blushed a little and his pants suddenly felt tight after listening to Aqua's moans, their wet genitals, and their fleshes slapping each other.

Terra's hand was caressing her soft and plump butt cheeks. He softly groans when his dick was being massaged by her wet vaginal walls that was tightening up around him. He softly and passionately kissed her lips to show her love and affection.

That kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Aqua broke the lip contact to say, "I'm gonna cum!" She moaned. "I'm cumming! I'm coming!"

She slammed her hips harder and faster down on him to reach her climax. She softly gasped and moaned when she slammed her pussy all the way down and creamed herself. She shuddered and wriggled when her orgasm was washing her away. She gave out a satisfying sigh.

Terra grabbed a bottle of lube that was next to him and pours it in between her butt cheeks. He gives her cheek a smack and inserts two fingers in her ass. He curls his fingers around, pumps in and out, and stretches her apart. Aqua was gasping and moaning in bliss. When she was ready, she got off his dick. This was Ventus's chance to see how big is his step-father.

Ventus's eyes were wide as they can be when he sees his step-dad's member. He is definitely big and long. Which is enough of a size to please Aqua. This really hurts Ventus to think that maybe he needed a bigger penis to satisfy a woman.

Aqua turned her back to Terra and lower down on his cock. Ventus blushed hard when her breasts was revealed to him. They were round and supple. Much bigger than his ex. Her bosom is a bit sweaty considering that she was moving a lot. She slowly inserts his dick inside her slick ass. It was slowly going deeper and deeper into her. When it was sheathed inside her, she laid back against his chest and they made out for a bit before they could go on. Their lips were smacking and their tongues were swiveling and dancing.

They finally broke lip contact and Aqua started to slowly move up and down. Ventus's face was even redder when he saw her pussy leaking and dripping with her juices. His pants felt even tighter when he saw her sweat covered boobs bouncing and jiggling. Terra rubs her slit in circles with his palm as fast as he could. Aqua dipped her head back and let out a throatily moan. Her pussy was letting out more of her juicy nectar, making some sweet juicy wet noises.

Terra inserted two fingers inside her slick pussy and started to thrust and curl inside her as fast as he can. He was letting more of her juices leak out and her pussy was making such sloppy wet sounds that would've embarrassed her. Aqua lets out more of her lovely moans. She brought her head back up after she dipped her head back. Terra slowly moves into her and follows her rhythm.

Aqua suddenly gasped in surprise and covered her breasts when she saw Ventus peeking at them. Ventus hid himself away from the door when he got caught peeping. Terra stopped what he was doing and wonders why his wife was covering her breasts. Ventus just sat by the open door, hoping that she didn't see him. He was about to go back to his room before things got awkward or worse, but a soft voice stops his tracks.

"Ven, we know you're there. Come over here." Aqua said in a soft tone. It sounded like she wasn't too upset with him.

Ventus got up and entered his step parent's room. They were still in that position. Aqua covered her bust and crossed her legs to hide her womanhood. He looked away in shame, not because they were naked. He nervously held his forearm as he was waiting to hear them scold him for being a peeping Tom.

"Ven, what were you doing peeking at us like that? We know you're not like that." Aqua said, still having that soft tone in her voice.

"I thought you were going to the movies with your girlfriend." Terra said.

He hesitantly answered their question. "...Well, It's just that..."

"You don't do this with your girlfriend?" Terra asked.

"That's the thing." Ventus explained the whole situation between him and his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ven." Aqua said.

"I just wanted to know if it was true." Ventus said.

"About what?" Terra asked.

"If size really does matter." Ventus said. "That's the reason why she broke up with me. It's because I was small. That is also the reason why I was watching you guys. I want to know if size matters."

They were heartbroken to hear that. But Terra reassured Ventus, "Of course not, Ven."

"Can I ask why you like him, Aqua?" Ventus asked. "What was the reason why you truly loved Terra? Was it because he has a big penis?"

"Ven, of course not. I loved him for who he is. I didn't care about the size he has." Aqua said.

"Believe it or not, Ven, but even guys who do have big penises have some problems." Terra said.

"Like what?" Ventus asked.

"There are some who have erectile dysfunction, others prematurely ejaculate, and some are sterile." Terra said.

"R-Really?" Ventus asked.

"I may have a big member. I can satisfy your mother. But even I can't give her one thing that she... We both want." Terra said.

"What it is that you can't give her?" Ventus asked.

"Your father is sterile. We couldn't produce a baby." Aqua said. "That's why we adopted you. You're the one who fills this empty hole in this family. That's why we love you."

Ventus started sniffling and his tears dripped. "Then why does she have to hurt me like that?"

Terra and Aqua felt so bad for him that he had to experience a nasty breakup.

"Aw. Ven, come here." Aqua said and opened her arms out to him.

Ven approached Aqua and she lovingly embraced him. They didn't even care that this was awkward for hugging his own naked step-mother while his naked step-father embraced his family while Terra and Aqua were still in their sex position. Ventus sniffled and sobbed as his parents comforted him. He cried and sniffled on Aqua's naked shoulder. He let out all of that pain inside him until he felt better.

Ventus pulled away and wiped away his tears.

"There, feel better?" Aqua asked.

Ventus nods.

Aqua looked at her lover and whispered in his ear. What she said surprised him. She only smiled at him and wonders if he'll accept her request. He smiled and nods.

"Ven, we want to do something to cheer you up." Aqua said.

He continues to wipe his tears away and sniffled, "What is it?"

"We want you to join us." Terra said.

He was astounded to hear that. "What?" He murmured.

"That ex of yours didn't appreciate your love making." Aqua said. "I want you to show me what you gave her."

Ventus was astounded. He looked at his dad and he nods at him. Ventus twiddled his fingers in anxiety. "I... I don't know."

"Are you nervous? Or you just don't feel comfortable?" Aqua asked.

He looks away and said, "Well, it just feels awkward."

"Ven, we may be family, but we're not blood related. So, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. Let's just keep this as a secret between the three of us. Okay?" Aqua said.

It only took more than a moment for Ventus to give out his answer, "Well, okay." He stripped off his clothes and he covered his penis so they wouldn't look.

"Ven, you saw us naked. It's only fair that we see you naked, too." Aqua said.

Ventus hesitantly removes his hand and reveals his hard boner to his parents.

Aqua laid back against Terra's chest and she opened her arms out to him, "Come here, Ven." She whispered.

He approached Aqua and he lowered himself down to her. Apparently, Aqua was taller than Ventus because he was facing at her supple bust. Even though he had sex twice, Ventus still had trouble putting it in. Aqua assisted him and he easily slides it in her wet and slick pussy. Her hot walls were welcoming him inside by squeezing his shaft. When it was in, he starts moving at a steady pace while he buried his face in her soft bosom. He hugged her waist as he moves into her.

Aqua plays with Ventus's hair as he thrusts into her. Terra was slowly going in and out of her ass. She feels two members filling into her holes and she wouldn't believe this wonderful sensation she was feeling. She was being sandwich with the two guys she loved the most. Their hot bodies were warming her up. She just loved the feeling of Ventus's taut body rubbing up against her front while her back feels Terra's hard body. Ventus suddenly increases his speed and pounds into her as he grunts in between her boobs.

"Wow! This one is really hyper. Look at him go." Aqua said.

Even though he is average size, that doesn't mean Aqua doesn't feel pleasure. She feels plenty of it, which means Ventus is doing great despite Aqua not moaning in pleasure.

Terra was thrusting slow and smoothly. He was so deep inside her. Her anal walls was tightening up each time he thrust into her. He was letting out soft moans in the shell of her ear. He was holding onto her shoulders as he thrusts in her. He looks how Ventus is doing, he smiled when he sees that he's giving it his all. He even feels him thrusting while he is moving inside her ass.

Aqua can feel Ventus grunting in between her boobs. It sort of tickled her, but also gives her a little pleasure. Aqua didn't see what the problem is with Ventus when he makes love. His own girlfriend isn't very appreciated of his love making. He is doing really well, even if he can't go deep like Terra could. She purred when she feels the two phalluses sliding back and forth into her.

Ventus was thrusting really fast into Aqua. He turned his head to receive oxygen. He was panting as he thrust faster and faster. Aqua's hot and wet vaginal walls were milking his shaft and squeezing him as he quickly slides his member in and out. He never thought he would feel this good. He did this with his ex twice and she didn't made him feel like this before. It was a sensation that he hasn't felt before, it felt really good. Even though this isn't his real mother, it still feels sorta bit taboo to him.

But nonetheless, the pleasure was washing away his thoughts and he continues on pounding Aqua's pussy as he moaned her name. "Mom! ...Mom! ...Mom!"

Then, Ventus felt something. It was a feeling he had already felt before when he was pleasing his ex or himself. He increased more of his speed and thrusts as fast as he could. Terra could feel his orgasm coming close. Aqua was close to her climax, too. In unison, they all came. Terra and Ventus spilled their seeds inside Aqua's holes. Aqua moaned when she came and feels the boys' seeds filling her up. Ventus moaned loudly when he felt her vagina massaging and milking tightly for his hot seeds. Their climax only lasted a few seconds.

They were all panting and catching their breath. Ventus's semen was seeping out of her vagina even though its plugged with his member. Ventus was so exhausted after their activity. He slowly passed out and fell asleep. Terra's gooey seeds were seeping out of his wife's butt even with his manhood plugging up her butt. Aqua was so full of their seeds. She happily sighed when she received a great orgasm. After Terra and Aqua caught their breath, they gave each other a kiss. They looked at their adopted son and sees him sleeping. He looked so peaceful nesting on his step-mother's body.

"Look at him, he's so cute when he's cuddling up to me." Aqua said.

"It's too bad about what happened with him and his gal." Terra said.

"Yeah. But we know how strong Ven is."

Terra nods. "You're right. I'm sure he will recover from his first nasty breakup. He'll find love again. I know it."

"We picked a strong boy, didn't we?" Aqua said and kissed her husband. "And don't worry. I still have some of the pills. I'll take one as soon as I can."

Ventus just laid there, resting on Aqua's body. A tear shed from his eye as he murmured, "Mom..."

 

What's this? A threesome with no bisexual? Shocking! Did you like this story? Have any thoughts, questions, or concerns? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
